Sealand's Story
by lovethemusicnotes147
Summary: Left all alone in the middle of the ocean, Sealand was forced to become his own country by his brother England. It was not long after when Russia blooms a romance with Sealand. But will any of the countries approve? Especially England?
1. Chapter 1

Sealand's Story

The sun was shining over the sea in the early October air. Everything was right according to Sealand. He was happy that he could do all his favorite activities. He did little school work now and played on the computer that he just recently got from his jerk brother, England. He only did that when things were sucky outside. Which was recently, until today. He played with his goat, Garry on days like this.

His goat was his best friend in the whole wide world. He remember getting Garry when he just a little boy. His brother England wanted him to have his first pet. Sealand remembers the day perfectly.

He remembered England came into the living room with a box of toys in one hand.

"Sealand I got you a surprise." England had once said.

"Toys?" he remembered saying.

He remembered England sat by him on the living room floor.

"No. Guess again!" said England

"I don't know England! TELL ME!" He said with excitement

Then he heard it. The little goats cry. He remembered he grabbed the box and tearing it open. There was the little goats face right with his.

"He can kept you company when I'm gone." said England.

The goat looked at his face. He was so cute, he remembered, that he grabbed his new friend in a tight grip.

"Okay!" he said with excitement.

"What are you going to name him?" asked England

He remembered he thought long and hard about the name. He just didn't want just any other old name like Bob or Jimmy.

"Garry!"

England smiled at him and left him alone with is goat.

Those memories what haunted Sealand. Not him getting his goat, but his times with England. He loved his brother but shortly after getting Garry, England shipped off to the middle of nowhere. It was the worst day of his life.

He remembered England getting him up at the middle of the night.

"Sealand, SEALAND!" he remembered England yelling at him from his bed room.

"What brother?"

"You need to get up, we are going out for a while. Bring some clothes and Garry."

He did what he was asked. He remembered grabbing most of clothes that England had brought him. He grabbed Garry from his bed and met England at the front door.

England helped him into the car and drove to the beach. The beach was not like it was in the day time, it looked cold and non-life like. He loved the beach. Going there and spending time in the water was something he loved doing, like he was meant to be in it.

England made him get out of the car and into a small boat just off shore. He was confused and scared. What was England planning on doing to him? Dump him off somewhere and leave him for dead?

"Brother? Where are we going." He remembered asking.

"Somewhere. You will see." England had said.

He remembered looking at the ocean. How beautiful it looked with the moon shining off it. It reminded him of the city at night.

He tried to think about good thoughts. Playing with his toys at home, running around in the English air, loving his goat, Garry. It was what he wished on many kids to have. Plus, if England would had kill him that night ,he would had die a happy boy thinking about his life with his toys and his goat.

Suddenly, a gray building appeared out of the ocean. It was something he had never seen in his whole life. How could a building be in the middle of the ocean? He just remembered staring at it.

England docked the boat and helped him climb up a ladder to the deck. He remembered so many questions running through his head. Why was England being this way? He never would act this way. Never.

Both of them got on to the deck and England stopped to look out at the view. It troubled him to see his brother look so distant.

"Sealand?" said England.

"Yes, Brother?"

England did not look at him. He remembered he wanted to hug his brother. What was so hard to say to him. Where they spending the night here? Cause it was okay with him. He remembered.

"I got to leave you here. Just for a wee bit. There is so much to do here. You know." He said.

"Why Brother? I don't understand."

" You are old enough to care for your own out here. You love the water, right?"

He remembered he nodded.

"So you will be fine." He said as he turned to look at the one room.

"Your bedroom is in there. And there is a kitchen with loads of food. Lots of fish and chips. Also I brought some toys that you would like to play with. You will never get bored here. You will never get hungry." He had said with a smile.

" I still don't understand, brother. I thought….. you love me." He remembered he said with a tear in his eye.

"You know I do, Sealand. I just can't care for you anymore. I got a whole country to attend to. Now you can start yours." He said smiling.

"You are leaving me! Brother! Please…I want to go back home. I'm sorry Garry pooped on your favorite shirt and pants. I'm sorry I broke your favorite vase. I'm sorry! I just want to get out of here. Please brother, I will try to do right. " he remembered clasping with crying looking down at the stone hard floor.

He remembered his brother said nothing. He was slient and still.

"Don't you know I'm only 6 years old! I need you brother!" he remembered he cried out.

He remembered he looked up from his tears. England was half way towards the ladder. He most of not heard his brother get up. He ran to him and held his leg tight.

"Why! WHY! Brother! Please don't do this to me!"

He looked up at his brother. His brother face was a face that he never forget. A face that was so angry and so mean that he could not help but stare.

"I can't handle you anymore Sealand! You are annoying, little brat!"

He remembered suddenly let go of his brothers pant leg. He sat there as he cried. He watched his only brother lower him down to the boat. Leaving him. Alone


	2. Chapter 2

Sealand looked up to the ceiling. He did that a lot when he could not sleep. He looked up to the ceiling and cried. He was on his own. Nothing but he and Garry to keep him company. He felt more alone than ever. It was all England's fault. It had been two weeks and all he wanted to do was go back to his bedroom back at England place and wished this never happened. He could not go back to him. How could he forgive England for leaving him? He couldn't.

He would get angry at that thought of England. His brushy eyebrows and disheveled blonde hair what hauted him at night. He loved his brother then. Now Sealand saw him as a monster. A monster that would leave his defenseless little brother out in the middle of the ocean. He knew nothing about the ocean. What if there was a hurricane? What could he do then?

He looked down at Gary, his goat. He was fast to asleep. Gary would usually stay up with him when he had endless nights like this, but he most of fell asleep between the screams and loud sobs. Gary was the only thing that Sealand knew that loved him. The toys had no soul and didn't entertain him anymore. Plus England brought them for him which made it worst.

Sealand got out of bed and walked to the sink across of the room. He washed his face with cold water and looked into the mirror. He looked terrible. His eyes were blood shot, his blonde hair sticking out all over the place. He looked like he had been sick for weeks. . He didn't care. He knew that the pain was real, every part of this nightmare was real.

He stumbled back into his bed and pet Garry's head. He didn't move one inch which meant that Garry was deeply sleeping. Sealand looked up at the celling again tears fell from his face. He could not get England out of his head. His last before his finally fell asleep was his brother finally letting him come home and hugging him and embracing him.

~Next Morning~

Sealand woke to a sunny sky and the sea gulls flying above. It was a typical morning in the middle of the ocean. Sealand stumbled out of bed and headed to the sink, like he did couple hours ago. He looked into the mirror once more. He looked ten times worst. All he could do was stare. It just reminded him of every feeling he was feeling as of right now. He looked over at Gary; he was up and looking at him. His eyes said it all. He was deeply worried for Sealand. Sealand rushed over to his goat side to comfort him.

"It's okay, Gary. I just had another terrible night." He said to him.

The goat looked at him in a sheepish way.

"I will be fine." He said.

The goat looked at him and went to eat his food on the other end of the room.

Sealand went over and looked himself in the mirror again. He could see the features that he shared with England. His bushy eyebrows, his blonde hair were just reminders. He wished he could burn them from his face.

He looked in the mirror for a good hour. He just could not stop staring at himself. Then he heard a noise….

He ran to the deck and looked around. Maybe England was coming to get him! Maybe this just a punishment that he learned a great and horrid lesson from. He had hope for the first time in two weeks.

He heard someone come up the ladder from the legs. He prayed it was England. He waited patiently for the mysterious person or his brother to come up.

Finally whose ever head popped out and was entering the deck. The hair color was nothing like England's. It had a white/ sliver tint to it. Then his whole head was in view. Sealand started at him. It was not England at all. All he saw was Russia looking at him with a kind smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Russia? Why would Russia be here? Sealand could not make sense of it. He never saw him before in person until now. England had pictures of all the countries in an album. One day, Sealand was curious and decided to look at it. He had flipped through the pages of the book. He learned about France, England's so called lover. When France was around the house, all they did was fight over things. It did not even seem like they were a couple at all. Sealand didn't think twice about it. England could not live without France. He went to the pages where England's best friends were. Germany, Italy, America, Japan, China had pictures of them and their county information.

As he flipped through the pages of the album he came across a man with sliver/white hair. Russia. He looked older than he seemed even if the album said he was in his twenties. There was something about Russia. He could not even put a finger on it. Sealand had stared at the picture. Many of the countries might find him scary, but Sealand found him comforting, warming, a loveable person.

Now here was Russia. Sealand was confused but he stared at the man as he climbed to the top of the deck. They both look at each other for a moment or two. What was Russia thinking of coming to a place like this? It was depressing. Sealand became embarrassed of it.

"Sorry to enter in," said Russia finally.

Sealand stared at him and said nothing.

"I was going to visit my friend England. We were going to discuss about matters when my ship sank and I had to take a row boat," He said explained.

Sealand looked at him. He was going to discuss matters with England? England never really talked to Russia. He would have known.

Russia gave him a little smile. He was throwing Sealand off. Those purple eyes. Sealand could get lost in them forever. How a stranger do something like that to him.

"What is your name little one?" asked Russia.

Sealand looked down. He thought, but nothing was coming to his mind. Why was he acting this way? He never been so shy to someone he never knew. He could not think straight. His thought went but to England's album. The picture of Russia had then thrown him off. Now he was in his presence. Why couldn't he remember his own name?

The next thing he knew, Russia was not five feet from him, like before. He was right there, inches of his face. He could scream, and tell Russia he was too close but there was something that was drawing him in.

Like in slow motion, Russia softly took hands and held it tightly in his. It made his whole head spin. It was the nicest feeling he had in over two weeks. He could be there, just like this in Russia's hands forever.

"I won't hurt you, trust me," He said softly.

Sealand was memorized. Trust a complete stranger. Hardly. But something about Russia made him want to show him his whole self. Show him his world. He could see a whole life with Russia. He trusted him with his whole being.

"My name is Peter, or Sealand," he said finally. The words came out shaky and weird sounding.

Russia gave him a firm smile. It was a smile that he would kill for.

"I'm Ivan, or Russia," he said with a smile.

Sealand smiled back. What a great introduction. It was the best.

Russia suddenly let go of his hands. He felt a stab of pain in his chest. Why did he let go? He wanted him to touch him again. It was comforting. It reminded him, when someone really did care about him.

Russia decided to look out to the ocean. What was going on in Russia head right now? Sealand wished he knew. He wished that he knew what Russia was feeling right now. He searched Russia's face. It was something that he never wanted to see on anyone's face. It was pain.

Sealand wondered why Russia would be so happy to see him then suddenly become this way. It upset Sealand.

"I heard about you Sealand," He said.

Sealand looked at him.

"You have?" asked Sealand.

"Oh yes, that was cruel of your brother to do that to you. You are so young," said Russia.

Sealand looked at him again. He knew about what his brother did to him? Did the other countries know? Was Russia here to conquer him? Was all this, was it just a game the Russia played? It scared Sealand. He never had a person do this to him before.

"How do you know? It's been two weeks?" asked Sealand.

Russia turned to look at him. He still had a painful face. It made Sealand want to give him a hug. Want to him to hold Russia tight and make the pain go away. It was something that he would do if Russia only knew what Sealand was feeling about him. They were complete strangers, after all.

"Your brother told us at the conference last week. He said he shipped you off somewhere. He was basically bragging about it," said Russia sadly.

Sealand looked down. The tears started stinging his eyes. It was official; England was never coming back to him. England hated him with all his might. Sealand felt unloved more than he ever did now. If Russia only knew how much pain was going through?

Then he felt someone come to his side. Russia put his mighty arms around Sealand. Sealand put all his weight into them. He sobbed like a little baby. He didn't care though. He had Russia there with him.

"The reason why I was going to see your brother was to tell him that he making a big mistake," said Russia in to Sealand's ear.

Sealand look up at him. Tears streaming down his face. Someone cared about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Author Notes~**

**Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying my story! I never knew it would get over 200 hits. I want to say sorry for some grammar mistakes I might have in my story. I try to reread and pick up any mistakes but some I don't catch. So sorry **

**Anyway Thanks Again and don't be scared to Message me here if you have questions, comments and concerns about my story or any ideas for stories it will be helpful. **

Sealand could not wait to wake up in the morning. He never had this feeling ever in his life. It made him feel whole and finally alive. He never knew this would happen to him. He would wake up to Garry by him and see his small goat looking at him. His first thought was Russia. It seemed like every morning started with a thought about Russia. He could not help it. Russia made his mark on him.

After that day, Russia stayed for a while. They talked about anything that came to their minds. Life, friends, funny and scary things that have happened to them is all they could talk about. Sealand could sit there and talk to Russia for hours on end. He would not get sick of his voice. Russia then stayed the night. He slept on the floor by his bed. Sealand thought he would leave to go see England but before they knew it, the sun was setting over the ocean. Russia decided that it would be safer to spend the night with him.

That night, once Russia hit the floor, he was out like a light buld. Sealand lend over his bed and watched Russia sleep. It was a great feeling to see Russia at peace in his sleep. He wished nothing more than to have Russia be at peace. He wished his life on it.

Once Sealand fell sleep he had a dream of Russia. They were both together on a cloud just talking about anything they wanted to, just like that day. But the dream was instantly over when Russia woke him up in the next morning.

"Sealand," Russia said.

Sealand had remembered that he opened his eyes and looked into Russia eyes hovering over him.

"I got to go, Sealand. Do you need anything while I'm gone?" he asked softly.

Sealand rose from his covers and looked at Russia.

"You are leaving?" he remember saying

"Yeah, I got to get to your brother house. But don't worry. Do you need anything? I will get it for you." He said with a grin.

Sealand looked around. He was running low on food that England left him. Garry's food was too.

"Food would be nice," he said.

Russia gave him a grin.

"I would get that for you."

Russia came over to Sealand's bed side. Russia looked right into his eyes. It was something he would never forget. For the first time, Sealand could see that Russia was concerned for him. Not just for him being in the middle of the ocean, but concerned about his life.

Then Russia put his hand on the top of Sealand's head and ruffled his hair. He remembered that England use to do that to him, but it did not matter; Russia was the one doing it now.

"Take care," he said softly.

Russia left the room. Sealand climbed out of bed and watched him leave into the hole where the leg came up. Russia saw him looking at him and waved.

Since then, Sealand could not wait until Russia's return. It made him feel hope. A hope that was joyful and lovely. He never once thought of his evil brother.

It had been two days since Russia left. Sealand wondered if he was ever coming back. He knew he would. It was something he counted on. By that afternoon, after he got down eating and doing his chores he started to worry about Russia deeply. He cried at the thought that Russia might be playing him. He was just a stupid little boy after all. Why would a grown man take interest in him?

Sealand waited by the hole in the deck. He could not even think straight. All he wanted was Russia. Even if the horrid thought of Russia might be playing him. He could not wait to see Russia's purple eyes staring back at him. There was something about Russia that made him special. He longed for that. It was powerful and strong feeling that seemed to never go away no matter how much he tried. He sat there and thought about all the things Russia and him could do. They could go to the beach together. Sealand's favorite place in the world was a beach. He could see Russia's smiling face and agreeing at the idea.

He wanted to know everything about Russia. He really wanted to know what scared him the most. Russia seemed like the guy that would never have a fear. Sealand pondered at the thought. He thought about if he was scared of war. Since war seemed to happen a lot with Russia. He was so young, how could be getting into so many fights?

Then a sound startled him. It came from the hole underneath him. Garry walked over to it and looked down. He turned to Sealand. Gary face was delighted see whoever came to the fort. Sealand approach his goat and looked down the hole with him. There was not only one person but two. The man he would do anything for and the man he hated deeply. Russia and England.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Author Notes~**

**Hey everyone, it's me again. I just want to say that chapter 4 has gotten a lot of hits, over 150 in the past few days it has been up. I want to thank you for sharing my story to others. It means a lot. I usually wait a month to write another chapter in this story. For the month of May, I will be super busy with school and summer plans. I hope you guys understand. For June or late May chapter 6 will be up. So hang tight. Also I'm creating another chapter to tell you what the behind story of Sealand's Story. As some of you know, Russia and Sealand don't make a great pair in the real Hetalia series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 5 and I will say again, I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. I said it before; I try to catch them but some I just don't.**

England looked up at Sealand from the leg down below as Russia followed behind him. Russia had no emotion to his face .As England got up he looked at Sealand with anger. To Sealand he looked like a bitter old man that no one would mess with. Sealand was scared and embarrassed for Russia because he didn't want Russia to see what outburst might come.

"Peter Kirkland!" yelled England in Sealand's face.

Sealand stood still. He wanted to run into Russia's arms and stay there forever. He was scared what his brother might do to him next.

"Yes," he said calmly as possible.

"I heard from Russia that you let him on THIS fort. He told me himself that you told him that you needed food and other supplies. I told you that if someone comes on this turf that you are not to LET them on here!" he screamed.

Sealand looked around to Russia. He had his head down and looking to the ground. He secretly wished he would look at him and tell him that everything was okay, and that things were going to be fine. However, Sealand just looked at his cold brother.

"The last thing you told me was that I was annoying brat. You never said that to me," said Sealand as bravely has he could.

England turned to Russia. Russia looked up at him. His face said it all. Russia knew that England was lying but he never said anything. England suddenly took Sealand arm and took him to his bedroom. Russia didn't follow them like Sealand hoped he would.

Once in the bedroom, England made Sealand sit on his bed. Gary fell to Sealand's feet and try to comfort Sealand as much as possible.

"Russia is a bad person, Sealand. He is the biggest country to ever. He has known to do many things to many countries, hell, he could invade you. I want you to do this on your own. You think I am being mean but we have to start somewhere on our own," said England, "he told me you hated me." England added.

Millions thoughts went through his head as Sealand became more upset. _What if this relationship was just a game to Russia anyway? What if England was right? _But he could not let his brother do this to him. To make him think the only person that made him feel important for once in his life.

"Yes, I do hate you. I hate for what you done to me, I never wanted this. You could have helped me start; I still have no clue what I am doing and I never did. You don't know how many nights I would scream and cry for you to come back. Russia has been there for me. He understands me. He makes me feel…." Sealand stopped in mid-sentence. He could not put into words how he felt about Russia. It was all there but nothing was coming out.

England looked at him wide-eyed. He knew what Sealand had felt.

"You have feeling for him don't you?" asked England as he stood away from him.

Sealand looked down at his goat. Gary was asleep on his feet. He looked at his bother and nodded.

He could see England face lighting up in furry. He never had seen it before in England's face. There was a long awkward salience in the room.

"Whatever feeling you have for Russia, they are not real. He is not the person to have romantic affairs with. Do you understand me?" England burst out. Sealand balled up in tears. Never to see Russia again, he could not dream not seeing him ever again. And it made him want to run out the room to Russia.

Sealand got up from his bed and exit to the dock. He knew leaving England in his room would make him piss off but he wanted to see Russia one last time if England was going to keep them apart. He looks around the dock to see Russia looking out at the sea. The sun was setting over it. It was so beautiful it would be a perfect moment for them to talk. Sealand approached him with tears and sobs coming out of him. Russia looked at him with his beautiful purple eyes. He hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Sealand." He said to him. Sealand shook his head.

"It's not, you know it," he said to him.

"Whatever England says, we have something special. Always remember that," he said to him.

Sealand sobbed more. He got tears on his jacket and shirt but it seem like Russia didn't care. He just wanted Sealand to be his happy self again.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Sealand. Russia patted his head.

"Sure," he calmly.

"Do you have feeling for me?" he asked looking away from him. Russia gentally took Sealand chin and left it to make him look at him. His purple eyes held the answer.

"You have known that since I laid eyes on you, of course I do," he said.

Sealand smiled at him, it was what he had wanted to hear. That Russia had never been playing him and there was something there. It made Sealand suddenly happy and loved. Russia smiled at him with the smile he would kill millions for.

England suddenly appears from the bedroom and joined them on the dock. He looked at them like a piece of dried, rotten apples. He hated the look of them being together.

"Ivan can I talk to you for a moment," he said in a harsh tone.

Russia looked down at Sealand. His eyes told him that he should leave them alone. Sealand let go and looked at England in disbelief. He turned to his room where Gary was at his bed sleeping. He wanted to know what his brother and his lover was talking about. He was scared. He cherished Russia like a piece of art that people either loved or hated. He decided to listen into their conversation from his door. He tried his best to hide his body as much as possible to not let them know he was there.

"You can't do this Russia. He just a boy," said his brother.

"You don't understand. You will never know. How are you and France doing anyway?" asked Russia hushly.

"Don't bring him in this, Russia. You don't know about my relationship," he said.

"Actually, then don't judge mine. I made a choice, " said Russia.

"Why him? Do you know his fate is never going to be," said England.

"That he will never be a country, just a principality!" said Russia.

Sealand almost fell to his knees. He will never be a country. Everyone one lied to him. Including Russia.


End file.
